Scolipede
/ |dexcekalos=122 |evofrom=Whirlipede |gen=Generation V |species=Megapede Pokémon |type=Bug |type2=Poison |imheight=8' 02" |metheight=2.5 m |imweight=442.0 lbs. |metweight=220.5 kg |ability=Poison Point Swarm |dw=Speed Boost |body=14 |egg1=Bug |color=Red |male=50 |evo= }} Scolipede (Japanese: ペンドラー Pendra) is / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Scolipede is an enormous quadrupedal arthropod-based Pokémon that resembles a centipede. Its large, segmented body is mainly a deep ruby-red color with purple teardrop-shaped markings lining each segment from the back of its head to its backside. Its underside is black, and it has a plump, rounded belly. It has two long, curved purple and red striped spine-like horns on top of its head, and on its rear. It has various small purple spikes lining the segments of its upper body. Its four legs are relatively short but powerfully-built, and lined with black stripes. The tips of its feet are black. It has piercing yellow eyes with narrowed black eyelids, and black slit pupils, giving it a fierce, aggressive appearance. Behavior Scolipede is an extremely aggressive and dangerous predatory Pokémon. It will chase and attack its prey relentlessly, using the stinging spines on its neck to poison its victim until it is paralyzed. It will then finish off its prey with a powerful and fatal poison. Special Abilities Scolipede uses its powerful toxins to severely weaken its opponents by stinging them until they are paralyzed. Evolution Scolipede is the evolved form of Whirlipede as of level 30. Whirlipede evolved from Venipede as of level 22. In the anime A Scolipede appears in BW009: The Bloom is on Axew! where it kidnaps Iris' Axew and ends up battling Iris' Excadrill. Trainers with a Scolipede *Emmanuel *Sean's father *Roxie Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Evolve Whirlipede |bwrarity=None |black2white2= Pinwheel Forest |b2w2rarity=Rare }} Pokédex Entries |border= |black=With quick movements, it chases down its foes, attacking relentlessly with its horns until it prevails. |white=Highly aggressive, it uses the claws near its neck to dig into its opponents and poison them. |black 2= It clasps its prey with the claws on its neck until it stops moving. Then it finishes it off with deadly poison. |white 2= It clasps its prey with the claws on its neck until it stops moving. Then it finishes it off with deadly poison. |x=It clasps its prey with the claws on its neck until it stops moving. Then it finishes it off with deadly poison. |y=With quick movements, it chases down its foes, attacking relentlessly with its horns until it prevails.}} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |name = Scolipede }} Trivia *Although centipedes have a hundred legs and walk on most of them most of the time, Scolipede is quadrupedal. *This Pokémon is November on the Pokémon Horoscope in Pokémon Black and White. *Scolipede is the both the largest and heaviest Bug-type Pokémon. Origin Scolipede is based on a centipede. Scolipede may have been loosely based on Arthropluera, a prehistoric relative of centipedes and millipedes, that could grow to two and a half meters in length. This also ties in with Scolipede's length of 2.5 m. However, Arthropluera lived in swamps, as opposed to Scolipede and its pre-evolutions living in forests. Etymology Scolipede's name comes from the words "scolipendra" a large species of centipede, and "centipede." Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon